Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416222747
Anna couldn't easily bear to take to any more of this at all. She even stopped staring at all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's cold, winter, ice, snow and Breha's cold, hot, warm, air, gust, wind magic powers for a moment and stamped, stomped and stormed off away, trying her best not to easily lose her temper at all again. When Anna finally reached the door leading outside, she burst, flung and slammed it open and stalked through and slammed the door with a very loud bang/shut. She felt as if time itself stopped. They all tricked her into living in the normal but boring, lonely isolation ever since Grand Pabbie took all of her real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers. She can no longer take that kind of protection anymore at all. She thought Elsa hated her and didn't love her anymore at all. She thought she was born with a white blonde streak and was kissed by a troll but she was wrong all along until not only she took Elsa refusing to bless her marriage to Hans very badly at Elsa's coronation day but she also took the removal and alternation of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers far worse than usual too. Anna's huge, real tears of rage, fury and anger came to her eyes. "Ooh, what happened, Anna?" "Hey, Anna, you got all of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers, didn't you?" "Oh yeah, she did." "It's about time." "But still what made Anna so angry?" "Well, first of all, after she had a closer, better look at all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers until eternal winter before the great thaw, it instantly enraged her far worse than ever." Glinda explained. "Man, she's scary only when she's angry." "I know, right?" "You should've seen the look on Anna's face after she closely looked at all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers as hard as she could." "That kind of protection didn't easily satisfy her at all, did it?" "No, it rather pissed her off." Meanwhile Anna was having nothing but furious, angry thoughts about not only just Grand Pabbie but her parents and sisters, Elsa and Breha too. 'Sure it'' was an accident! I can't take that kind of protection anymore!' Anna mentally fumed in anger. '''I won't go back to a life where I'm restricted and locked away like my more favored sisters, Elsa and Breha were! Why couldn't they do anything to ask for the return of all of my real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers? Especially Grand Pabbie! This must be why I was isolated in Arendelle like Elsa and Breha despite the fact that most of the others couldn't easily stand the fact that us three sisters of Arendelle were isolated in Arendelle together with each other during the separation between Elsa and I....' Anna trailed off at that realization. She felt utterly betrayed ever since the much closer, better look at hers, Breha's and Elsa's whole entire past life, especially all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers. If anybody should've returned all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers to her during eternal winter before the great thaw, it should've been Grand Pabbie but at least somebody else did it for her instead of Grand Pabbie.